


The Commander's Omega [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Series: Commander's Omega [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Commander Steve, Corporal Punishment, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Pregnancy, Handmaid Bucky, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic total length 7.5 hours (~1 hr per section), Power Imbalance, References to The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood, Religious Fanaticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: After years of a mass infertility crisis, the United States is overtaken by religious fanatics and the country becomes Gilead. Bucky Barnes finds himself thrust into a brutal world of survival. When he's discovered to be fertile, he's forced to serve as a vessel--a caste of omegas who bear children for the political elite.Completely based on Margaret Atwood's book and the Hulu series, The Handmaid's Tale





	The Commander's Omega [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Commander's Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731879) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow). 



I've separated the story into eight parts, each roughly an hour long, to make for easier listening.

 

  
[](https://ibb.co/mK2DQz)  


 

Part 1:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/7qis8bf7z7e58ov/ComOmega_part_1%25282%2529.mp3/file>

Part 2:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/bzabfbczlxwhv3u/ComOmega_part_2%25282%2529.mp3/file>

Part 3:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/p30a4qd5fv7l01b/ComOmega_part_3%25282%2529.mp3/file>

Part 4:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/m7g6a79dv5u6jkk/ComOmega_part_4%25282%2529.mp3/file>

Part 5:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/bg165udgz6syl59/ComOmega_part_5%25282%2529.mp3/file>

Part 6:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/2nlyws0t57az7s7/ComOmega_part_6%25282%2529.mp3/file>

Part 7:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/1e3sucv3y4suh40/ComOmega_part_7%25282%2529.mp3/file>

Part 8:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/rhazmjaj5qewdeg/ComOmega_part_8.mp3/file>


End file.
